


Посетитель

by Iris_kella



Series: There is not only war in the grim dark future [1]
Category: Eisenhorn Series - Dan Abnett
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_kella/pseuds/Iris_kella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вбоквел к фанфику "О котах и демонах": http://archiveofourown.org/works/6057936/chapters/13887846<br/>Рассказ о том, как именно Черубаэль добывал себе одежду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посетитель

**Author's Note:**

> Выгоды по-прежнему не извлекаю, на персонажей всё так же не претендую. На тех, что не мои, разумеется.

_МЕСТОПОЛОЖЕНИЕ: КОРАБЛЬ «ФАЛЬКОН», ТОРГОВО-ГРАЖДАНСКИЙ ФЛОТ СЕГМЕНТУМА ОБСКУРУС  
ДАТА: 9728392.М41_

Я не знаю, зачем пишу, и, даже, пожалуй, не знаю, зачем проставляю эти даты. Простого 392.М41 было бы достаточно — тем более, что даже год здесь редко кого интересует: в основном всё наше летоисчисление построено на длительности варп-переходов и времени корабельных суток. Да и то — потому, что по вечерам наплыв клиентов несколько больше, а в «предутренние» часы вероятность нарваться на отморозка чуть выше. Не знаю, как это работает, но они действительно подвержены суточному циклу. 

Наверное, я даже не хочу, чтобы моя история была хоть кому-то известна, но всё равно продолжаю упорно отстукивать на планшете эту бессмысленную дробь. Что поделать, привычка. 

Таких как я — много. Ничем не примечательных, ни в чём не выделяющихся... Наоборот — отлично вписывающихся в царящий вокруг бедлам. Наркотики, угар и секс — вот три столпа, на которые опирается сейчас моя жизнь. Или же — три пропасти, в которые она катится. Но я не претендую на оригинальность. Больше — не претендую. 

Сегодня произошло нечто неординарное.

Сегодня я впервые увидел ЕГО. Странно, обычно завсегдатаи подобных мест появляются у нас в первый же день и исчезают едва ли не с окончанием высадки. Интересно, почему он пришёл сейчас? Долго не мог решиться? Или, наоборот, подобное уже давно наскучило, но всё-таки решил тряхнуть стариной? Нижние палубы — то ещё местечко, скажу я вам. Сюда не попадают случайно, как не попадают случайно на мостик корабля. И к тому, и к другому месту нужно долго идти. И то, и другое — поглощает тебя без остатка. И если ты не подходишь, система пожирает тебя. 

Здесь надо быть внимательным. И осторожным. Посетители — так мы их называем — опасны. Заинтересованы, возбуждены, скрытны, но прежде всего — опасны. И если ты не понимаешь этого — ты труп. Ты ходишь, дышишь, трахаешься, но всё равно остаешься мертвецом. Это всего лишь вопрос времени.

Осторожен ли я? Да. Наверное. До этого дня я ответил бы без тени сомнения. Но сегодня… 

Он шел по проходу, слегка сутулясь, и, казалось, был немного пришиблен окружающим карнавалом. По одежде сразу было понятно, что он не местный. От него прямо-таки несло верхней палубой. Впрочем, быть своим он не пытался — просто шёл, слушал и глазел по сторонам. Так, словно всё окружающее было ему в новинку.

 

_МЕСТОПОЛОЖЕНИЕ: КОРАБЛЬ «ФАЛЬКОН», ТОРГОВО-ГРАЖДАНСКИЙ ФЛОТ СЕГМЕНТУМА ОБСКУРУС  
ДАТА: 9731392.М41_

Вчера я удержался. Не подошёл. И потом жалел об этом всю ночь. Самое удивительное, если бы меня спросили, красив ли он, я бы ответил: "не знаю", потому что первое и единственное, что я отчётливо запомнил, были его глаза. Хотя, объективно, он был красив: высокий, хорошо сложенный, с длинными вьющимися светлыми волосами, из которых выглядывали небольшие рожки. Зачем такому, как он, было привлекать к себе внимание имплантами — не знаю, но они ему безумно шли, так, словно были естественным продолжением тела. 

Сегодня он впервые взглянул на меня. И это было словно... словно я заглянул в лицо самой вечности. Глаза его были неожиданно тёмными — потрясающий контраст с волосами и кожей, и мне даже показалось, что в них мечется пламя, но, конечно же, это был всего лишь отблеск светильников. Он прошел дальше. Что странно — я потом собрал информацию — он так ни у кого и не задержался. Просто бродил, чему-то улыбаясь и прислушиваясь. И всё.

 

_МЕСТОПОЛОЖЕНИЕ: КОРАБЛЬ «ФАЛЬКОН», ТОРГОВО-ГРАЖДАНСКИЙ ФЛОТ СЕГМЕНТУМА ОБСКУРУС  
ДАТА: 973?392.М41_

Вчера (перечёркнуто). Позавчера? (перечёркнуто). На третий день я заговорил с ним. Сам.

— Привет!

— Ну, здравствуй. — Он остановился, окидывая меня взглядом. Я улыбнулся. Такие, как я, обычно шокируют новичков, но ему явно нравилось то, что он видел.

— Удобно? — он кивнул на жёсткий корсет, туго утягивающий мою грудь и талию.

— Не мешает, если ты об этом.

Мой последний наряд мне безумно нравился. Хотя бы тем, что сразу и откровенно говорил, кем я являюсь. Не люблю недосказанностей. А так любому посетителю при первом взгляде на меня понятно — кто я и чем занимаюсь. Если бы моё лицо было чуть более смазливым, возможно, мне и не пришлось бы надевать подобное, но чёткие, словно рубленые черты лица не оставляли вариантов. Поэтому делать что-либо с внешностью я и не пытался. Даже волосы стриг довольно коротко, и они торчали на голове чёрным ёжиком, резко диссонируя с одеждой — юбкой, корсетом, чулками, в которых было больше ячеек, чем нитей, и высокими босоножками на платформе.

Впрочем, даже на этой платформе я был чуть ниже него.

Этот посетитель был особенным. Он смотрел на меня так, словно видел нечто, недоступное человеческому взору. Так, словно я что-то значил. Это было необычно, посетители относятся к нам, как к предметам мебели, не больше, а он... он почему-то смотрел на меня, как на произведение искусства.

— Можно? — он протянул руку по направлению к сложной шнуровке. 

— Попробуй, — против воли я улыбнулся. — Ты не видел такого раньше?

— Нет, — он покачал головой, — никогда.

— Интересно, откуда ты?

— Издалека, — он чему-то мечтательно улыбнулся, — но я уже почти дома. — Он протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся к краю корсета, ведя самым кончиком пальца по коже, а фалангой — по украшенной кружевом жёсткой кромке. 

От этой незатейливой ласки дрожь побежала по моему телу, а он, словно ничего не произошло, убрал руку и поинтересовался:

— Как зовут тебя?

— Е...гор,— неожиданно для себя выдал я свое настоящее имя. Первая ошибка. — Но все зовут меня Гором. 

— Егор... — повторил он,— мне нравится. 

В том, как он произнес моё имя, было кое-что необычное. Словно смещенное ударение. Я улыбнулся:

— Мне тоже. А как твоё имя?

Вторая ошибка. Никогда. Никогда не спрашивайте у посетителей, как их зовут. Это шаг в пропасть. 

Но он ответил:

— Баэль. Зови меня так.

Я притронулся к месту, где один из имплантов соприкасался с кожей. 

— Тебе подходит это имя. Или ты подходишь ему.

Ошибка номер три. Никогда не прикасайтесь к посетителям без их просьбы. 

А я это сделал. Кожа в месте прикрепления импланта была горячей, словно переборки у топок, а сам рог — тёплым и шершавым, вызывавшим желание прикоснуться ещё и ещё.

— Зайдёшь ко мне? — я нарушил последнее неписаное правило переговоров, но успешно послал эту мысль к демонам. ЕГО я хотел себе и только себе. 

Он кивнул и сделал несколько шагов, обходя меня по кругу. Казалось, вместе с ним передвигается некое поле, я ощущал, где он находится, даже не глядя — по незримому давлению. Страшная мысль настигла меня: он — псайкер, и сейчас моя столь оберегаемая тайна будет раскрыта. Но нет, я не интересовал его в этом смысле, и мои глубоко упрятанные способности — тем более. А возможно, я сам накрутил себя. Ну подумайте, что делать псайкеру на нижних палубах, да ещё и в обществе такого, как я?

— Почему бы и нет, Егор.

Определенно, он ставил ударение на первый слог. Его рука легла мне на поясницу.

— Веди.

Я обернулся, указывая путь к своей каюте: один поворот направо, длинный сводчатый проход, два — налево. Весь путь был словно под наркотой — лучшей из того, что я когда-либо пробовал. Его рука лежала у меня на талии, сам он шёл рядом, но как шёл! Так, словно весь мир простирается под его ногами. А меня била дрожь. Боюсь, если бы кто-то заглянул в мои глаза, он увидел бы там лишь явное, неприкрытое желание. Да что там желание! Похоть! И это было охренительно прекрасно. 

С моей профессией выгораешь, перестаёшь рассматривать секс как что-то приятное. Лишь как досадную необходимость. Но тогда мне казалось, что всё, что происходило, происходило впервые в моей грёбаной жизни. В паху всё уже давным-давно отяжелело, и юбка весьма красноречиво топорщилась. Ключ-карта, едва не выпорхнувшая из непослушных пальцев, открыла доступ в мою берлогу. Пока я прикладывал её к сканеру, он успел прижаться ко мне со спины, демонстрируя собственное возбуждение. Клянусь, он был очень горячим! А его стояк я отчётливо чувствовал сквозь слои одежды. Не разрывая объятий, мы ввалились в помещение, и, не дожидаясь, пока двери сойдутся за нашими спинами, я потянул его в спальню. В свою спальню. Туда, где до сих пор не бывал ни один посетитель. На самом деле это не было отдельным помещением, скорее — гнездо за шкафом, но оно было именно моим. 

Пока мы двигались к нему, он умело избавлял меня от одежды, отправив на пол мои корсет и юбку. Момент, когда он лишился своей одежды, я упустил. Казалось, она на нём просто растаяла. Туман не отпускал меня, наоборот, усилился, чуть ли не до галлюцинаций. Я обернулся к нему, падая на кровать и накрывая себя им. В темноте мне казалось, что его глаза пылают тяжёлым золотым пламенем. Словно сам драгоценный металл плескался в них… 

Я поднял руки, теперь уже беззастенчиво массируя его скальп. Странно, но когда я пробежался пальцами по рожкам-имплантам, он подался вперёд, подставляясь под эту нехитрую ласку. Потом, словно опомнившись, он втиснул меня в кровать, и, обхватив одной рукой мои запястья, легко завёл их мне за голову, второй же зарылся в мои волосы, потом провёл раскрытой ладонью по моей шее и вниз по груди. Когда он одним движением подхватил меня под колено и резко вошёл, я задохнулся. Разумеется, я предполагал такое развитие событий. Ни один посетитель не захочет ждать, и, тем более, — готовить шлюху. Это наше дело — быть готовым в любой момент. Просто раздвинь ноги и нагнись. Или встань на колени и отсоси. Или... да что тут рассказывать, сами знаете… 

Поэтому я люблю юбки и чулки. Никакой возни с пуговицами и ширинками, никакого лишнего взаимодействия. А сейчас я почти жалел, что всё происходило так быстро. Я хотел смаковать каждое его прикосновение, каждое движение, которое жаждущее тело превращает в желанную ласку. К моему удовольствию, быстрое начало отнюдь не значило быстрого завершения. Резкие глубокие толчки, тяжесть, скручивающая низ живота, тяжёлый, мерцающий золотом взгляд — всё длились, вгоняя меня в некое подобие транса, из которого меня смогла вытянуть только какая-то мелодия, настойчиво звучащая на самой грани сознания... нет, понял я, не мелодия — шёпот:

"Ну же, малыш, впусти меня…"

Я сжался. Настолько, что следующее его движение отозвалось внезапной болью, и забился, пытаясь столкнуть его с себя. Грёбаная имперская ищейка! Грёбаный мир!

Он не отпустил. И даже не замедлил движений, словно все мои попытки освободиться были всего лишь мелким недоразумением, а я сам — не сильным тренированным мужчиной, а безвольной марионеткой. Он двигался, не задумываясь о той боли, которую причинял нам обоим. Эта боль странным образом смешалась с удовольствием, а ужас от осознания того, что он продавливает мои щиты, пробираясь к тому мне, кого я успешно прятал даже от себя самого, только подбавил остроты. Одновременно с этим он опустил одну руку, продолжая с легкостью удерживать меня второй, и сомкнул пальцы вокруг моего члена. Не прекращая движений, он наклонился, прижимаясь своим лбом к моему:

— Не... ищейка, — проговорил он, продолжая движения. — Не... сдам.

Казалось, его глаза утягивали меня в какую-то другую вселенную, обещая, что если я пойду за ним, я получу нечто волшебное. Я не хотел идти, я хотел остаться, раньше — чтобы впитать в себя каждый миг происходящего, сейчас — чтобы не стать жертвой. И я отчаянно сражался, пытаясь вырваться из крепких, словно стальных пальцев. Лишь на миг он дал мне свободу, позволив вывернуться. Но только для того, чтобы перевернуть в воздухе и вздёрнуть меня на четвереньки, чтобы снова войти, почти разрывая, и одновременно продолжая сокрушительное давление на щиты. Я всхлипнул от отчаяния — так глупо, безнадёжно глупо попасться!

Он играючи проломил мою защиту и вихрем ворвался в мой разум, но, против ожиданий, не сокрушил мою сущность, а соединился с нею, будто недостающий элемент паззла. Я остался собой — содрогающимся под болезненными толчками комком нервов, изо всех сил стремящимся любой ценой продлить это состояние. Я стал им — тем, кто яростно врывался в распяленное тело, выпестовывая поднимающееся из самых низменных глубин напряжение. Я был кем-то третьим, смутно ощущаемым на задворках разума, и теперь этот третий беспокоил меня больше всего остального, почему-то вызывая острую ревность. 

Бешеный ритм, заданный им с самого начала, не спадал, наоборот, казалось, только усилился. Я чувствовал, как его член движется во мне, грубо, едва ли не разрывая, и в этот момент мне не просто было всё равно, мне хотелось продолжения — любого, которое он захочет мне подарить. И то, что казалось окончанием, внезапно вышло на новый виток, вытягивая и без того непослушное уже тело в жёстком спазме, и выбрасывая меня обратно — в привычную реальность, а посети... нет — Баэль, продолжал двигаться, проводя меня сквозь оргазм, и остановился в идеально выверенный момент, когда следующее движение не принесло бы ничего, кроме боли.

Я лежал, приходя в себя, раскинувшись под этим великолепным телом. Сбитое дыхание никак не хотело приходить в норму, а мысли упорно разбегались во все стороны. 

По правде, мне и самому хотелось рассыпаться на дюжину маленьких себя и свалить в дюжине различных направлений. Вопросы, выбитые на время из моей головы, возвращались. Почему я не почуял в нём псайкера? Не ошибался ли я точно так же прежде? Не наследил ли больше, чем думал? Не ждут ли меня уже на следующей планете?.. 

Он шевельнулся и потянул меня за собой, поднимаясь на колени. Так и не выйдя из моего тела, он погладил ладонями мои покрытые испариной плечи и спину, и, притянув меня к себе, поинтересовался:

— Продолжаем?

Это нехитрое слово кипятком ошпарило мою шею, и, словно горячий воск, потекло по спине вниз, начисто смывая остатки самосохранения. Хотел ли я? О, да! Мог ли? Как выяснилось — вполне: пожалуй, подобного возбуждения я не испытывал с подросткового возраста.

Вместо ответа я плотнее прижался к нему, и даже хотел повернуть голову, чтобы поцеловать, но был мягко остановлен. Намёк я понял, и больше не пытался. Я не обиделся — таких, как я, редко целуют. К тому же, это самое "Продолжаем?" разбудило во мне давно позабытые ощущения. Каждая буква из сказанного шёлком и бархатом стелилась по коже, стрекала электричеством по оголенным нервам и расплавленным металлом струилась по жилам.

— Не оборачивайся, — горячий шёпот в загривок заставил меня слегка втянуть шею, и я послушно замер. Только откинул голову назад, укладывая затылок на его плечо, пока его руки обшаривали мой живот и грудь, оставляя на коже отметины. Поймав его руку, я откровенно облизал его пальцы, затянув их в рот и обильно покрывая слюной. 

— Какой... горячий, — его зубы ощутимо впились в мою шею, а руку он таки опустил, отчетливо проведя мокрую дорожку по моей груди. Я приглашающе прогнулся, насаживаясь на его член. Его рука двинулась ниже, огладив край чулка. Удобство этой одежды в том, что снимать их нет необходимости. Было бы желание. Я и не снимал.

— Тебе идут чулки, Егор, — он несколько раз мерно толкнулся, задавая ритм. — Подаришь их мне? — Одна рука с острыми ногтями впилась мне в бедро, вторая обхватила плечи, оттягивая меня назад, заставляя выгнуться под совершенно невозможным углом. Натянутые струной мышцы ныли, и я совершенно не понимал, каким образом ему удаётся в этой позе ещё и двигаться.

— Всё… что… угодно, — я беспомощно уцепился за его руку, а он, словно и не заметив возросшую нагрузку, продолжил движения, выбивая из меня один стон за другим. Ногти его впились мне в кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, оставляя глубокие царапины, пот тут же проник в ранки, заставляя их саднить, что только подстегнуло меня, вынуждая сильнее раскрыться навстречу каждому — теперь уже очень грубому — толчку. Вразумительно двигаться я не мог — мышцы, растянутые и напряжённые до предела, казалось, скоро начнут перетирать кости, вгрызаясь в них, словно тросы в каменистую породу. А Баэль каждым своим движением только усиливал это давление, словно испытывая моё тело на прочность.

Когда его пальцы стиснули мой член у основания, я едва не взвыл от досады — настолько сильным было моё желание кончить, но у него были явно свои планы — рваный, ни на что не похожий ритм ударов сотрясал мо тело, а от рук, казалось, по коже бежали разряды. На этот раз всё было иначе — он не пытался залезть мне в голову, по крайней мере — не дальше первых щитов, но вместо этого полностью лишил свободы моё тело, компенсируя это ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием.

Финал получился не просто оглушающим — я с самого начала подозревал у себя галлюцинации, и когда на моей груди заплясал огонь, не удивился, отстранённо отмечая, что пламя было похоже цветом на то, что в прошлом мне доводилось видеть на обзорных экранах корабля: белое, но той самой белизной, которая вобрала в себя все цвета нездешнего спектра. Оно ластилось к коже, прометием стекало с пальцев и искрами плясало под закрытыми веками, оставляя за собою выжженное пространство, казавшееся более чёрным, чем самая тёмная и непроглядная ночь. 

Когда дрожь перестала бежать по моему телу и я смог наконец открыть глаза, оказалось, что Баэль уложил меня на спину, а сам устроился рядом, крепко прижимая меня к себе. Я несколько раз моргнул — слипшиеся от пота и отяжелевшие ресницы не давали рассмотреть его полностью, упорно пытаясь опуститься. Тяжёлой, словно налитой свинцом рукой, я провёл по глазам, убирая лишнюю влагу:

— Это было великолепно.

Он улыбнулся. Как-то мрачно и обречённо, на мой взгляд. А потом осторожно провёл раскрытой ладонью по моим волосам и шепнул: «Спи». Против воли я почувствовал, как неумолимо соскальзываю в сон, нарушая пятое — и самое важное правило выживания: никогда не спать в присутствии посетителя. 

Когда я проснулся, его не было. 

И вот сейчас я сижу — и отстукиваю на планшете эту историю. Не потому, что боюсь забыть — такое приключение не забывается. А потому, что человеческая память — штука несовершенная, а я хочу сохранить всё — даже самые мелкие детали. 

Для себя. 

Почему-то мне кажется, что на нижнюю палубу он больше не вернётся.


End file.
